When Spider Met Spider
by dokebibeats
Summary: (One-Shot!) After a long mission on a Friday night, Spider-Man wants to take out Spider-Woman to a date. This includes a parody of that famous deli scene "When Harry Met Sally", starring Peter Parker and Jessica Drew, along with a special guest appearance of Squirrel Girl! Rated M for language and a little Smut Dialogue.


**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic in this website! I noticed that the Peter Parker/Jessica Drew shipping stories were lacking on this site, so I decided to contribute a story to one of my favorite Marvel shippings! I threw in a little bit of that one scene from Katz's Deli in the movie "When Harry Met Sally", so I hope you enjoy that as well! **

**A/N: Spider-Woman is actually British according to the Marvel Database, but I wrote this in the universe of the fanfiction writer zombiecat138's "Watch Your Step" and it's described in that story as Jessica Drew being Peter Parker's high school friend. I was just a fan of that story, so I wanted to write my own story according to that universe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man nor Spider-Woman. They are a property of Marvel. I also do not own "When Harry Met Sally". That movie is owned by Castle Rock Entertainment and Nelson Entertainment.**

_When Spider Met Spider_

* * *

><p>The Avengers just came back from a mission on a Friday night, and everyone was just ready to go home and sleep in the Avengers Tower. They had a long day stopping another Chitari invasion from outer space and they were just ready to kick the bucket for the day. The active members for that mission were Captain America, Captain Marvel, Iron Man, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, She-Hulk, Hulk, Spider-Man, and Spider-Woman. Many of them were just going to bed but Spider-Man had other plans.<p>

He said to Spider-Woman, "Hey, Jessica! What are you doing tonight?"

Spider-Woman said, "I think I'm just going to bed, Pete. We've had a long night,

and my body hurts like a bitch." Spider-Man replied, "Aww, you're boring. Come on, it's Friday night! I'll take you out tonight! Besides, it's been like 6 months since we've ACTUALLY hung out last time you know?"

Spider-Woman replied, "What, you mean that time when we went to Central Park and you stepped on a squirrel and Squirrel Girl chased you around like an angry mother for a straight hour?"

Spider-Man retorted, "Hey! That was an accident alright? A-C-C-I-D-E-N-T! What was she doing there anyway?"

Spider-Woman replied, "I don't know, she's kind of an oddball. Likes to spy on people for no reason you know haha"

Spider-Man said, "Anyways, I'm gonna go and take a shower and gonna go put on my suit and tie."

Spider-Woman replied, "And, I'm gonna go take a shower and go straight to bed."

Spider-Man then grabbed her hand and insisted, "Come on Jessica, I promise we're gonna have a great night tonight." He jokingly added, "No more stepping on squirrels, I promise."

Spider-Woman smirked, "Ok, fine then. I'll see you out in the lobby in 40 minutes, ok?" Spider-Man said, "Sure."

Spider-Man, A.K.A. Peter Parker and Spider-Woman, A.K.A. Jessica Drew were actually high school friends back in the day before they became members of the Avengers. They both went to Midtown High along with Gwen Stacy and Harry Osbourne. All of them became good friends throughout high school but there were bumpy and tragic roads in their friendship. Peter Parker found out that his uncle died when he was s sophomore and found out that the powers he had to be used for a greater cause. Jessica Drew was kidnapped by the Oscorp for a whole entire week and almost got killed by Harry and his dad. And unlike Peter, she already knew that she was born with the powers thanks to Norman Osbourne trying to kill her by shooting her with a gamma blaster when she was in her mother's womb. After she was kidnapped for a week, she decided that it was no longer safe to be attending Midtown High anymore. She dropped out of high school and eventually joined S.H.I.E.L.D. as an agent. Much has changed in their lives since then.

After about 40 minutes had passed Peter came out dressed up in a tux, a fedora, and a tie with red and blue stripes on it. He stood around, waiting for his date toshow up. And as he turned around, he saw a gorgeous girl coming down from the stairs who was wearing a strapless red dress and shiny red high heels.

Peter said, "Jessica, you look amazing."

Her classic jet-black long straight hair was smooth and silky like a well-woven spider web, and her blue eyes were just shiny like a pearl necklace that Marilyn Monroe would wear back in the day. She gave a twirl for Peter and said in a flirty manner, "So, where are we gonna go tonight?"

Peter said to Jessica, "I'm sure you'll remember this place well."

**XXXXX**

Jessica put on her long leather coat and walked out with Peter in a snowy day in Manhattan. They went to Katz's Deli in Lower East Side, which they had the best Corned Beef sandwiches in all of Manhattan, possibly all of New York.

Jessica said to Peter, "Hey, aren't we kind of overdressed for this place? I mean people are kind of looking at us in a funny way."

Peter said, "Yeah, but it's Katz's! The best sandwich place in Manhattan! And you know this place is special to us back in our Midtown High days with Gwen and Harry. It's like our second hideout, so we can come dressed however we want."

Jessica replied, "Yeah, you're right. A lot has changed since then." Then, her tone changed a little bit. "Peter, I'm really sorry about Gwen."

Peter replied, "it's ok. I'm just glad that you were there for me at the time when I needed a shoulder to cry on. And you saved me from the goblin trying to throw me overboard from his glider when I first saw him since he kidnapped Gwen."

Jessica said, "She was my best friend. She was my first friend who really cared for me. When I found out that she was dead, I remember just crying for days in my room in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier at the time."

Peter held Jessica's hands and said, "I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough. I'm sorry that I couldn't protect her."

Jessica said, "Don't blame yourself Pete. The situation was out of your hands at that time You did everything you could do."

Peter asked her in a lighter mood, "So, you want the usual?"

Jessica replied, "Always."

The waitress came over and said, "So, what can I get ya two lovebirds today?"

Peter and Jessica both replied at once, "We're just friends."

The waitress replied, "Sure honey, they all start that way. And by the way, you two are the only people in this restaurant wearing all that fancy-schmancy shit. So you're gonna have to come up with a better excuse then that. So, what can I get you two…..friends?"

Peter sheepishly said, "Can I have 2 Corned Beef Rueben with fries and pickles?"

Jessica, also blushed a little bit and said, "I'll have 2 Pastrami Rueben with Knishe and a Matza Ball Soup."

The waitress said, "Comin' right up!"

Now, to a normal human being, that much amount of food would give him or her an heart attack, but since they both have high-speed metabolism, they needed that much amount of food to satisfy them. After the waitress left, both Peter and Jessica looked at each other awkwardly with blushes on their faces.

Peter jokingly said to Jessica, "So, is this the part where you use your pheromones to make me your love slave?"

Jessica laughed out loud and grabbed him by his tie and said in a sexy husky voice, "Yeah, and I'm gonna make you reveal your secret identity to all over the world."

They both laughed for awhile, and talked about their favorite high school memories. Eventually, the waitress came over and brought their food and the two New Yorkers started to chow down on their favorite late-night snack.

Peter said, "You know, the price of the food has gone up but-_crunch!_ It's so worth it. Never disappoints me whatsoever."

Jessica nodded with a mouthful of food, "I know! The Knishe is so bomb! Can I have a pickle?"

Peter nodded and said, "Yeah, and I'll take some of your knishe."

They ate for awhile and Jessica asked Peter, "So, I heard from Tony Stark that you're quite the player."

Then she got really serious and asked, "How many girls have you slept with?"

Then Peter nervously replied, "Oh, I don't know maybe like 5?"

Jessica then said, "Carol told me you slept with a lot more women than that. A LOT MORE, and I know that you fucked her."

Peter almost choked on his food then said, "How'd you know that? It was supposed to be a secret!"

Jessica replied, "It's Carol. She tells me_ everything._ She's my best friend."

Peter then replied, "Well, at least she had a good time, I can tell you that much."

Jessica asked, "How do you know that?

Peter replied, "Uh, hello? I'm fucking Spider-Man! I'm the Big Apple's most beloved superhero! Nobody fakes an orgasm with me!"

Then he impersonated Nick Fury and said, "Also, this ain't my first rodeo, kid."

Jessica sighed and said, "I'm just saying that it's a possibility that a fake orgasm could happen. Hell, I mean I've done it before." Then she smacked her face and said with regret, "With Hawkeye."

Peter said, "Well I can tell you that I'm no Clint Barton, that's for sure. Besides, I _know_ a fake orgasm when I see one."

Jessica then shook her head and said, "No, you don't."

Peter replied, "Get outta here." Then slowly, Jessica seductively looked at Peter and started to moan. "Oh…. Uhhh…."

Peter asked her, "Hey, you ok?"

Then Jessica started to moan some more. "Ahhh…. Mmm…. Yeah."

Her moans started to get louder and Peter started to think, _When did I develop a pheromone power? I mean I know it's a delicious sandwich, but I've never seen or heard of someone being horny as hell for a sandwich…..good god._

Jessica's moans got even louder, and people were starting to stare at her. "Yes, Yes! Fuck me! AHH… UHHH…. Fuck me right there! YES! YES! AHHH! AHHH! UHHH! Ohhh….uhh…mmm…."

As Peter looked at Jessica in a dumbfounded manner, realizing what happened; she grabbed Peter's pickle and bit it. _CRUNCH. _Jessica looked at him slyly and said, "You were saying?"

Then Squirrel Girl, who was sitting across from Peter and Jessica and said to the waitress, "I'll have what she's having."

Peter then said, "Holy shit." He asked Jessica, "Did Carol fake it?"

Jessica gave him a slow disapproving nod, and Peter put his hands over his face and said, "So, you've found out that I've fucked your best friend and apparently now I've realized that I suck in bed. And we're eating in a family restaurant as if we're supposed to be dining in a 5-star Italian joint. Fuck my life! This is even worse than the time when we hung out in Central Park!"

Jessica held Peter's hands and smiled and reassured him, "It's ok, don't feel so bad. Now you know a little bit more about yourself! Come on, let's finish the food and go to Central Park!"

Central Park was filled with snow and the trees were catching the cold, white flakes that were falling from a moonlit New York sky. They were walking slowly, watchingthe trees and the beautiful picturesque snow falling over the Strawberry Fields. They sat on a bench and Jessica laid her head on Peter's shoulder.

She said to him, "Peter, I have a confession to make."

Peter asked, "What confession?"

Jessica replied, "Do you remember that time in high school when I kissed your cheek and said good-bye to you, telling you that you'll never see me again?"

Peter nodded and Jessica replied, "I already knew that you were Spider-Man at the time."

Peter then said, "Why didn't you tell me back then?"

Jessica replied, "Because I didn't want you to have another person to protect because someone knew your true identity…..besides,"

She looked at him and gave him a wink and said, "Spider-Woman is no damsel-in-distress and she can take care of herself."

This was one of the many reasons that why peter found her attractive besides that she was one of the hottest girls in the Avengers. It was because she's an independent woman who can take of herself, who can help him in the battlefield and off the field without being needy all the time. But she knew how to feel vulnerable at times also from the horrible experience that she had when she was kidnapped by Oscorp, even though that made her stronger and the person that she is today.

Peter said to Jessica, "I'm really glad that I found you again. When Gwen died, I thought my life was tearing itself apart. I was just…. so overwhelmed with joy when I found out that you were Spider-Woman, who saved me from the goblin on that fateful day." Then he said to her, "I'm sorry about fucking all those girls, especially Carol."

Jessica then said to Peter, "And I'm sorry about fucking Clint." Then Peter saw that Jessica was blushing heavily and asked her jokingly, "Are you using your pheromone again?"

She kissed him and said, "I don't need to, and I don't want to….to someone who I truly love. I love you, Peter."

Peter replied, "I love you too, Jessica." They both kissed as the night in Central Park got colder, but was unable to phase the warm, passionate moment the two spiders were having in this starry, moonlit night in New York City.

**This is my first fanfic on this website, so if you have the time to review this story, it will be very nice and GREATLY appreciated. I hope to hear from you all very soon! Cheers!**


End file.
